The Rocking Colony
by the touched
Summary: Another of the old classics buried in the interwebs. Will never be finished...


Chapter 1: Roger Running every where, small Roger was the fastest lion in Jungle colony. His best friend was Maiden. Roger was catching the birds. He was running so fast that he almost crash on tree. There was more of 15 small lions who hate Roger specially Rodney. Roger said: -I catch the bird again! -And? -Roger? Said Rodney. -Yes? -One day you gone break the law. -What law? -You don't know the law? -No! Roger was only 6 years old so he don't know law. -O yes Roger have only 6 years so he don't know law. Roger was sad like every day. Poor Roger. But life is moving on. When Leader came back everyone were happy. But, only Roger was not happy because they do it again. Then leader said: -Hello Jungle colony! -Hello leader! -Today we gone to build are home, the Rock haven. All lions were going to build there new home. One time the Roger was very angry on her mother. And he breaks the rule in his family. Bed time was ready. Roger was very exciting about his day, because he knew he gone to have 7 years and he gone know law of lions. Then Roger said to mom: - Mom? -Yes Roger? -How was your first time you knew a law? -Nothing special. -Really? -Why you asking Roger? -Just for know. 1 Chapter 2: Law Morning is coming the birds are singing, lions are wake for Rogers special day. Roger was first lion who was wake up. The Leader of Jungle colony name Lean came to the Roger and said: -Of now for after you a part of Jungle colony! Everyone was clapping on Roger. The Roger said: - So, what is the law? Lean said: - The law is if you go out of colony or jungle, you a gone be the banished. - What banished means? - That means you must live the colony forever and ever and ever. Oh no! Roger said. It was night, really dark outside. Mom of Roger can't see anything. But then something strange the sky were going to be like the big lion face. Then the voice. - Lions of Jungle colony! Roger was scared. Then Roger ask mom: - Who is that? - O that is the are God call Zamenta. - Zamenta, never heard. Zamenta said: - Tonight I must tell you, you are the worst colony in the Africa. And I must tell you a promise what I was not telling you for over seventeen years. -What promise? Roger said. Roger come here on rock! Zamenta said. Roger was little scared. -Roger don't be scared I don't gone to hurt you. -Ok? -So, I know you a first time in part of army. -What army? -Roger, how you don't know the are army? -Nobody tells me. -What? Anisha! -Yes? 2

-How you dint you tell him about the are army, that is a part of law. 1 minus point for you. - No! -Mom, how you can do that to me. -O Roger I'm so sorry. -Sorry? What? That is not sorry; you have 7 years to tell me about so many things. Why you dint tell me? -It was that time you born and your father was leader. -Leader? You dint tell me about my father too. Why mom. Because… It Thanks mom, you round everything. -Roger! Roger was just walking on the Jungle colony. He was almost out of colony. And then that happened he break a law. The Zamenta came to the Jungle colony. And she said: -What was that for? -What Zamenta? -You break law. -No way. But how? Everyone were asking there self's. -Who did that? -The Roger! -Roger? -Yes. So that is it minus 200 points. -Noooo! -I knew the Roger was gone to break a law. Said Rodney. -We gone kill Roger! Said colony. After breaking a law they were build there new home, the Rock haven. Chapter 3: The Rock haven The Rock haven was the biggest home in the lion's history. It was big over 56 kilometres. That rock was old over 500 years. In that home can be over 7 000 000 lions. That was called the Jungle colony but they renamed in The Rocking colony. The Lean was very proud but not so proud. The reason is because the Roger breaks the law. Minus 200 points means that the colony can't hunt the bigger animals of lions. The Rock haven was very old after fifteen years Rock haven was very strong. The Rocking colony haves of minus 254 points to the minus 12. It is very hard to get so many points. The home was now even bigger. Then After 20 years, Roger was so big he was almost not leader of colony, he was almost king of country where they lived. They have 2300 points. They were the biggest and the strongest colony in the world. Lean was still leader of Rocking colony. It was time to the somebody must change. It was between Rodney and Roger. And Rodney was leader. The Rocking colony was over. Over 3 000 lions go away. And then it was change to the Roger came the leader. There were happy because after 3 years more of 10 000 lions came to the colony. And then Roger said: -We gone build the are army. The army is called: Rockedy. Home of lions was even bigger, then after 5 years 1 000 000 lions came and home was even bigger. Roger has 50 years. His mother almost died, but she was very old she has 78 years. Zamenta has now 1535 years. 4 She said the army of Rocking colony can make. So the Roger makes the biggest army of lions. Roger said: -We gone must live the Rock haven. But lions were not happy. There decide to live there old home but after 2 moths it's gone everything. There were walking over 5 moths on the desert. But they find the biggest lake in the Africa. Before they lived in Great Sudan. Then they came to the down of Uganda and of south of Uganda they found the biggest lake in the Africa. The rock haven was lost. The Rocking colony forget for there old huge house. They lived 19 years on the lake. Roger has 69 years; his mom has 96 years, But Zamenta 1554 years. It is ready for there first war. The lions of Angola, they were very rich and strong, and they decide to attack the Rocking colony. Roger was ready with his 2 500 000 lions, nobody can't beat them. After 15 days Rocking colony wins and they have plus 600 points. They make the second Rock haven. And they did that. It was not so huge like before one, it was little one. But it was alright. Then after 2 years they have more of 13 wars and they win all. Zamenta was so happy she sees one army is the best. Then the worst war the hardest and longest war was of Chad. Of the Rocking colony there were dead more of 100 000 lions. But the Rocking colony wins again. Roger was the happiest lion in the hold world. And Zamenta give to Roger the not golden the golden metal. It was the only medal left of Zamenta Roger did so many things for the Rocking colony. Army was now the biggest army in the world you ever see. 5

Chapter 4: Everything before Roger was born Roger has now 73 years, but Alisha has 100 years. Then Alisha said: -Roger! -Yes mom?

-Come over here. -This is time I must tell you things you never know. -Way now?

-Because Zamenta said. If your mother is 100 years old then son if his is alive must know everything about History of colony. -Ok. -Listen very carefully. Ok this you must listen. So Before Everything and I the Antic colony was made. It was first name of the Rocking colony. But your grand grandpa was the leader of whole Africa. The Antic colony was strong. But that happened before 1420 years. God before Zamenta was Melisa. Melisa was only god 1300 years. This is now history of our colony and roots. First leader was Anacin. He was the first leader in lion's history who was not from Africa. He was god leader. Our army was very tiny. Just 100 000 lion's. Melisa was very sick. Zamenta was leader of Egypt before she was god. After 3 years it was our time to choose who is going to be a king. It was Zamenta and everyone was happy. Then the leader of Antic colony was Simper. He was leader 346 years. He lived very long. Then the army was not yet. Pedro was next. He was only 30 years leader but he renamed in the Landing colony. Pedro lived only 67 years. -No way. -Yes roger only 67 years. But I m not finish yet. 3 years before Pedro died they mean to put him like he is a god of lion's. But it was to late he gone and died. 6 The new leader was Frederick. He was leader 76 years. I was not born yet. Frederick was one of the best leaders in whole lion's history. He lived 90 years witch it is very good for that time. Landing colony did not have leader for over 50 years. But some smart guy like you he, he been leader of Landing colony and he renamed in Cameron colony. That time we lived in Cameron. Ok, I was not born yet, it was before 800 or 900 years before I was born. Next leader was Catharina. She was the first leader who was women in Cameron colony and the only one in the Cameron colony. She was the leader 167 years. Everyone was happy they have her. She lived 180 years. She was very young she begins to be leader, hey only 13 years.

Next leader was Fancy. He was leader 100 years and he was one of worst leaders ever. He lived 123 years. He was leader for so long time because he was the biggest, strongest and prettiest lion in the whole Cameron history.

After Fancy was my dad. That is your Grandpa. He was leader 190 years leader and he renamed in the Jungle colony. That is name before yours. The name is Branford. He had 210 years when he died.

After my dad the leader was my mom she had 167 when she became the leader. She has been 67 years leader. 35 years been the leader I was born the little lion. The army was very big. But then the Lean came.

Lean was 21 years leader and he was good but not the best. He loved The Jungle colony, but he breaks the army which was huge. 7

More of 340000 were there. He breaks that because he knew the army can be dangerous sometimes. And he breaks that and everything was good. Then the Rodney came and he ruined everything. He kills 10000 lions.

-I know mom.

-So you became like the leader so you make the new army. And now with your army you can go over the Africa but you can go to the Asia and Europe.

-But way not North America and South America?

-It is too far and you can't swim 300 days.

-Ooooo

-So always now this if you must remember. But I m not finish yet.

-What? Ok, what is next?

-So the long history is now coming. The first lion's are Dark mead. There were very strong and always the kings of animals.

-How many years before that happened?

-Before 1000 and 1000 years before. Look! They were the first lion's in the world. But then, the big lion Sacra who was second lion call white gear. He destroyed everything. We don't know why.

-Wow pretty long story mom.

-It is, it is. So now when you know about these things go little out.

When the Roger was out everyone was the question what was he doing in there. When conversation was over something weird was happening. The wind was like Zamenta but little beat bugger. But that was something different. That was a lawyer of all animal kingdoms, and this time it was over for relaxing.

8

Chapter: 5 first quest

The lawyer said to the entire Rocking colony. "Good afternoon colony today you are going to have the first quest. Roger was confused what the lawyer said, so he asks again. "Excuse me but can you say that again. "Yes your majesty. I want to say that today you must go far away from your home". "But why"? Roger asks. "Because Zamenta said that very long time that you were doing nothing so you must have your first fight with other lions or should I say quest with other lions". Roger was very scared because he didn't know what to do and he was not prepared. "You are going to fight in south of Africa". "But that is to far from us". Said Roger. "No way, if you don't do what Zamenta asked to do every lion will be killed". It was hard for the Rocking colony to do but they must. Lions were starting to leave their home and starting for first battle that Roger ever had. All of this times they were thinking that they're not going to have ever battle when is Roger the king. They start to go south of Africa it is going to be a long trip. Then Alisha his mother said to him: "Roger once you were the little now you are the king. You must go to the quest and fight with all of kinds of creatures". It was the night and they were already close to south of Sudan. Then Alisha said to Roger: "Roger?" "Yes mom?" "I want to tell you one story from my father but listen carefully". "Okay". Once upon a time there was a lion Daniel who was a little baby. He was actually your grandpa. When he was little in that time you couldn't play in the Summer jungle because in that time it was many of little snakes, and my dad could not be in the lion's secondary school". "What secondary school"?" It was the biggest and best school in whole Africa". "Wow that is really good". "But he told me what he did. It was one big summer and he was already old enough to be a king. But he was trying to make his group which is going to save this

10


End file.
